Sucked Into Earth
by Miss Nonniya
Summary: Three favourite Star Wars characters get sucked into Earth. Will they be able to cope with four nutty Star Wars fans, Earth itself...and a twist of time making the three of them twelve years old?
1. Phone Chat

Before I start this rather odd story, I have a few warnings/apologies to make. Once in a while, I will poke fun at certain people/places/things/etc. I do not have anything against any of them and I am sorry if I offend anybody who has a die-hard obsession for any of them.

DISCLAIMER: Nih, I don't own SW. I do own any character that doesn't have an uber-unique SW name, though. I also don't own Harry Potter or Gwen Stefani's song Rich Girl.

Oh, and I KNOW that I said before that I wouldn't make any more SW fics, but I couldn't resist writing this one!

(By the way, this story takes place around the release of Revenge of the Sith)

---

January 10th - the bedroom of ARYA MCCUTCHEN

We see a rather average girl's bedroom…wait, not really average. The aforementioned girl's bedroom looks a little like something you would see on Kamino, as the walls are curved and the whole room is white with a bit of light blue.

ENTER ARYA

ARYA AYESHA MCCUTCHEN is a tall girl of around twelve. She has long medium-brown hair, large brown eyes, and strangely long eyelashes. She wears a black shirt with what looks like Darth Vader on it, denim jeans, and an unzipped red hoodie with a purple star across the chest, and she carries a red leather purse.

ARYA smiles. We now see that she wears braces. She puts her purse on her bed and takes off her jacket. She approaches the far side of her bed and sits on the edge.

ARYA hums the Star Wars theme song: "Doo doo doodoodoo doooooo doo doodoodoo dooooo doo doodoodoo doo…"

VOICE IN DISTANCE: Shut up!

ENTER LAURA, ARYA'S TEN-YEAR-OLD SISTER

From first glance, we can see that LAURA is not interested in Star Wars at all. She has brown hair and brown eyes like ARYA, but she wears a pink turtleneck, a white miniskirt, light pink corduroy pants, and white socks.

ARYA continues to hum

LAURA clenches her fists: "Will you shut up, puh-leeeze!"

ARYA stops, stares at LAURA, and waves her hand: "You will get out of my room."

LAURA: "Enough with this Jedi mind trick nonsense, nerd."

ARYA crosses her arms: "You shouldn't be talking to me like that since I'm older than you. Anyway, I'm not a nerd. I'm a geek."

LAURA: "Whatever, _geek." (_She walks out of the room)

A phone rings. ARYA walks out ofher room.

ARYA enters LAURA'S room, where the phone is ringing. LAURA'S room is extremely girly, shocking pink, and white. Her phone is in the corner of the room, next to her bed. LAURA is not present. ARYA picks up phone.

ARYA: "Hi?"

A voice is heard from the other end. It is ARYA'S friend STEPHANIE, or SPRUCE.

SPRUCE: "Hey, Arya!"

ARYA: "Oh, yo Spruce. Whassup?"

SPRUCE: "You're so weird. Anyway, guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat?"

ARYA mocks SPRUCE: "Whatwhatwhat?"

SPRUCE: "Listen up, because I'm gonna squeal a lot." (She makes a small squeaking sound.)

ARYA, exasperatedly: "Whaaaat? Come on, stop stalling."

SPRUCE: "OK, OK! I. Got. This. Totally. Hot." (She squeals.) "Anakin." (She squeals again) "Poster." (She squeals loudly)

ARYA holds the phone at arm's length: "Yeah, like we care."

SPRUCE pretends to cry:"What do you mean, you don't like Anakin?"

ARYA: "I do! Just…not in the way you do. Besides, he's taken."

SPRUCE shrieks: "DARN IT!" (She lowers her voice) "Must…resist…plot…to…kill…Padmé…"

ARYA groans: "Sith-anie, you are so weird."

SPRUCE: "What? Oh! How _dare _you! Just kidding. Anyway - (She raises her voice an octave higher) -"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T THINK HE'S HOT? Huh?"

ARYA places her hand over the mouthpiece: "Fangirl." (She removes her hand) "I don't have character crushes, for your information. And the actor's a…well...dork?" (She starts sniggering)

SPRUCE: "He is not, you person who squeals at any scene with Vader's yellow eyes! How could you insult him?" (She pretends to cry again)

ARYA: "Excuse me? I'll say it once more, and I'll say it again." (Sheclears her throat)

(Apparently, ARYA and SPRUCE have had this type of conversation many times)

ARYA: "I. Do. Not. Squeal. I yell. Yelling is much more mature than your girlish, childish fangirl squealing."

SPRUCE changes the subject: "Hold on. I'm getting another call. Bye."

ARYA: "Yep. Bye."

ARYA hangs up

January 10th, the bedroom of STEPHANIE "SPRUCE" CLAIRE PATERSON

SPRUCE'S bedroom is entirely silver and purple, and the walls are completely covered with various posters of various heartthrobs. We can pretty much tell that she's boy-obsessed. But she isn't just in love with celebrities, though, as there is a picture of a spiky-haired blond boy in a polo shirt and a tie next to her bed, and there are other pictures of him scattered around the walls. SPRUCE herself is at her pink Macintosh computer, which has a huge desktop wallpaper of Anakin Skywalker. SPRUCE is a fairly short and chubby girl with blinding chin-length white-blonde hair and large, dreamy grey eyes. She wears a mint green T-shirt and overalls, and her feet are bare and tapping on a ball of some sort

SPRUCE hangs up

SPRUCE stares at a random poster, this one happens to be one of Orlando Bloom: "Oh, how do I love thee? Let me count the ways." (She counts on her fingers) "You're hot?"

The phone rings just as she hangs up. SPRUCE picks up phone

SPRUCE: "Hello?"

VOICE ON OTHER SIDE OF PHONE: "Hello, it's Gwen."

SPRUCE: "Oh, hey, Gwen! I was just chatting with Arya."

GWEN: "Hmm…about Star Wars?"

SPRUCE: "How'd you guess?"

GWEN: "Because I was just arguing with my brother whether or not Jar Jar is annoying. Personally, I think he is the most annoying specimen this side of the Galactic Republic."

SPRUCE: "Uh-huh. Hold on, I'll get Arya."

GWEN: "Sure."

SPRUCE presses a button on her phone

ARYA: "Yo, w'sup dawg?"

SPRUCE: "Hi again. Gwen's on as well."

GWEN: "Hello!"

ARYA: "Oh, hey Gwen. Do you think that An--"

GWEN: "Is not hot. None of the Star Wars characters are hot. You already know I focus on the science fiction."

ARYA: "Yeah! You agree with me, Gwen! High five!"

SPRUCE: "WHAT!"

ARYA, jokingly: "Shut up Spruce. Anyway, Gwen…"

GWEN: "Yes, I said I focus on the science fiction."

ARYA, again jokingly: "You nerd."

SPRUCE pretends to cry

GWEN: "Excuse me, Arya?"

ARYA: "What?"

GWEN: "It's _geek, _not _nerd."_

ARYA: "You sound like me when my sister and I were arguing about the same thing."

While ARYA and GWEN are talking, SPRUCE is pretending to cry softly. After a couple of minutes…

ARYA and GWEN, loudly: "SHUT UP, SPRUCE!"

SPRUCE: "Sorry. But…you said…Anakin's not hot?"

ARYA: "No. He's dorky. Or at least the actor is, as I said before." (She snaps her fingers) "Darn, I forget his name. But it doesn't matter. Anyway, don't you agree, Gwen?"

GWEN: "I don't even focus on how "hot" anyone is."

ARYA nods: "Oh, right. I forgot. Hey, guess what?"

SPRUCE, at the same time as ARYA'S comment above: "And you call yourself a Star Wars fan, Ary."

GWEN and SPRUCE: "What?"

ARYA: "I was reading this story where three nutty Star Wars freaks and their Harry Potter-loving friend get sucked into the Star Wars universe."

SPRUCE: "Interesting. Harry Potter's cool. The book, not the character. My Harry Potterheart will always belong to Viktor Krum. Or Lupin.

ARYA: "One's ugly, the other's too old for you."

SPRUCE: "He is not ugly! Haven't you seen any ha-a-a-andsome screenshots of him?"

ARYA, matter-of-factly: "In the books, he's short and duck-footed with a big ugly nose."

GWEN: "Um, I have no idea what you're talking about."

ARYA and SPRUCE: "You don't like Harry Potter?"

GWEN: "I don't LOVE it, unlike you two do. Anyway, can we talk about Star Wars again?"

ARYA: "Yeah, sure, I wanted to continue anyway."

SPRUCE: "Ditto."

GWEN: "Go on, Arya."

ARYA: "And one of the nutty kids, Leanne, falls in love with Obi-Wan."

SPRUCE: "Uh…OK…like you?"

ARYA: "NO! You're confusing me with Catrina."

GWEN: "Speaking of Catrina…" (She stares at the ceiling)

SPRUCE: "I'll get her." (She pushes another button on her phone)

HIGH VOICE ON ANOTHER PHONE: "Uh, hi?"

ARYA: "Yo, Mrs Kenobi."

SPRUCE groans: "What IS it with you and your 'yo's, you…weird person?"

CATRINA giggles: "Mrs Kenobi. Is that new, Ary?"

ARYA: "Your obsession with Obi or the title?"

CATRINA: "The title."

ARYA: "Yep."

CATRINA: "Who else is there? I thought I heard Spruce."

SPRUCE: "Me, Ary, and Gwen."

GWEN: "Hi, Cat."

SPRUCE: "Hey, Catrina Latrina --"

CATRINA: "Ehmagod! You bathroom-humor-moron-obsessed-with-Anakin-Skywalker!"

SPRUCE: "Hey, don't blame me for likin' 'im."

GWEN whispers to ARYA: "Where do we come in?"

ARYA whispers back: "Let's just see how this conversation goes and then we'll pop in."

SPRUCE: "S'cuse me? Ary?"

ARYA whistles: "Nothing."

CATRINA and SPRUCE continue to argue about who is more good-looking while GWEN and ARYA listen patiently, although not as patiently in ARYA'S case

ARYA, singing loudly and off-key to the tune of _Rich Girl_: "Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na na...if I was a rich girl --"

GWEN: "Pop-idiot."

CATRINA, to SPRUCE: "I guess this means that we should stop arguing?"

SPRUCE: "Yes, Mrs Latrina Kenobi."

CATRINA: "Stop it. Please."

SPRUCE: "Only because you said please." (She makes a zipping sound, as if she is zipping her lips)

CATRINA changes the subject suddenly: "Oh, wait, sorry, my mum's getting a business call. Bye."

GWEN, ARYA, and SPRUCE: "Bye."

ALL hang up

January 10th, the bedroom of GWENDOLYN "GWEN" DAKOTA ADREW

GWEN'S bedroom is the typical 'nerd's room, as it doesn't really have any photos or posters except for some family photos and there are a lot of school stuff strewn around. Above her bed is a _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi _poster. GWEN, who is sitting cross-legged on her bed reading a book about chess for dummies, is a somewhat dark-skinned girl with huge Coke-bottle glasses, a lanky and tall build, black hair, and a plaid polo shirt with khakis

GWEN giggles madly to herself: "They are so funny, the lot of them. Arya, Spruce, Catrina…"

GWEN turns a page

GWEN: "Hey, Gary Kasparov versus Deep Blue! Awesome!"

JANUARY 10th, the kitchen in CATRINA MARGARET WILLIAMS'S house

We see a very cluttered kitchen with a huge window to the left of the room. Perched on the wide window ledge is CATRINA, a tiny redhead wearing somewhat girly clothes - a white tank top, a light purple suede jacket, and a long denim skirt with flower embroidery. From what we can see, although ironically she does not have a phone in her room, CATRINA is quite rich.

CATRINA looks out the window in a somewhat imitation of Padmé Amidala

JANUARY 10th, ARYA'S bedroom

It is now the middle of the night. ARYA is fast asleep.

JANUARY 10th, SPRUCE'S bedroom

SPRUCE is also asleep

SPRUCE, talking in her sleep: "Shut up Obi…go ahead and have 'im, Catrina…"

Little do ARYA, SPRUCE, GWEN, and CATRINA know, or anyone at their school (Maple West Middle School), ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, and PADMÉ are unconscious on the school soccer field, looking as if they're all around twelve years of age.


	2. Discovered

Iiiit's…Chapter 2! (Little Ani voice) Yippee! (is whacked with a spoon)

Oh, OMG, I just realized that my dates are wrong - I said that the story takes place around ROTS, but I put January as the date. I am soooo sorry. I didn't notice it - I live in Canada, and ROTS was released in May, so just in case you were wondering, the January thing was a mistake. OK? So actually, this takes place starting around May, and the first chapter took place on May 22nd.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own SW or the song by the Bangles.

---

MONDAY, MAY 23rd - ARYA'S mom's carpool to school

(ARYA, SPRUCE, GWEN, and CATRINA are in ARYA'S mom's car for carpool to school, as said above. No one is really talking, except for CATRINA.)

CATRINA, singing: "Just another manic Monday…"

SPRUCE nudges CATRINA: "You've heard of the Bangles?"

CATRINA stops singing and looks at SPRUCE: "Yeah."

(Silence)

(About ten minutes later. We see a large private school consisting of many buildings - speaking of which, the four girls are almost identically dressed in purple and red plaid skirts, white blouses, deep purple blazers, red ties, black socks, and black shoes as their school uniform - that is made of concrete. A carving of the words "MAPLE WEST MIDDLE SCHOOL" graces a high fence-like stone rectangle on a strip of grass near the parking lot.

The car drives into the parking lot.)

GWEN checks her watch: "7:45. Wow, we're early."

(ARYA'S MOM reaches for the car door behind her and opens it)

ARYA: "Bye, mom."

SPRUCE, GWEN, and CATRINA: "Bye."

ARYA'S MOM: "Goodbye, have a great day at school." (She smiles and drives off.

The four girls, backpacks in hand, go to another building and open the door to their locker room. Nearby is the soccer field, where CATRINA, a very athletic girl who never goes to the locker room without staring at it for a while, will see something very strange)

CATRINA, jaw dropping: "Oh. My. God."

SPRUCE: "What, Cat? It's not Obi-Wan running laps around the field kicking a soccer ball, is it?"

CATRINA: "No, but it's…something weird."

(ARYA, SPRUCE, and GWEN stare at a small clump of bodies on the field)

ARYA: "You're right, it is weird."

---

SUNDAY, MAY 22nd - the Maple West Middle School soccer field

(A tall twelve-year-old boy with dirty blond hair and black clothing opens his eyes. He stares at his surroundings - the ground is green and grassy, and at either end of the field he is sprawled upon, there are two nets of some sort. He stands up, blinks, and then looks at the ground where his two companions, one boy and one girl, around the same age as he, are sprawled on the grass as well, seeming to be asleep.

The boy kneels and nudges the girl's shoulder, then the other boy's.)

FIRST BOY: "Wake up. Wake up. We're in a really strange place."

(No attempt from either the other boy or the girl to wake up)

FIRST BOY, cupping his hands over his mouth and leaning towards their ears: " Obi-Wan, Padmé…" (He screams) "WAKE UP!"

(The girl, who we assume to be Padmé, drowsily opens her eyes, her long dark brown curls tumbling lazily over her shoulders as she sits up. The boy, who must be Obi-Wan, is quicker to wake up, as he stands up quickly.)

OBI-WAN: "What? What's going on? Anakin?"

(If you have seen Star Wars, you might have the same reaction to hearing OBI-WAN'S voice as ANAKIN, who we first referred to as the FIRST BOY, who answers immediately by falling over laughing and clutching his stomach. OBI-WAN'S voice is strangely high and childish, which must have something to do with his new appearance - no beard, bigger eyes, and rather moppish, untidy ginger-brown hair, although the author thinks he always had the same hair colour)

OBI-WAN: "Stop laughing, Padawan." (He stops and says some random gibberish) "Wait, what's with my voice?"

(PADMÉ stands up and bears a facial expression that looks as if she is trying not to laugh)

ANAKIN: "Master, say something. Anything. Do that, now, and you'll see what's - oh, Sith!"

(ANAKIN'S voice is a great deal more child-like, too, and his appearance is the same as in _Revenge of the Sith_, except he is still a Jedi and he looks like a twelve-year-old without a Padawan braid. This makes OBI-WAN laugh, even though the same thing has happened to him)

OBI-WAN does a little dance: "I'm not alone! Wait, why do you look the same age as me? I'm at least a quarter of a generation older than you."

(ANAKIN stares long and hard at OBI-WAN)

ANAKIN finally opens his mouth: "_Where _is your _beard?"_

(OBI-WAN slaps himself on his beardless cheek)

OBI-WAN: "Probably for the same reason as why your voice is so high."

ANAKIN: "As for Padmé…"

(PADMÉ had probably accidentally fallen down from laughing and we had not seen, but she is dusting her dark red and gold dress off)

PADMÉ: "I've never been this clumsy."

ANAKIN: "Well, it's not in your nature to be clumsy, is it? And you look a great deal younger than you normally are."

PADMÉ giggles: "So do you." (She stares at a confused-looking OBI-WAN) "And you."

ANAKIN: "Is it just me, or not only do we look ten or so years old, we're not on Coruscant anymore?" (A/N: This is not a Wizard of Oz reference.)

(OBI-WAN and PADMÉ turn around and stare at the field in front of them)

OBI-WAN: "We're not."

PADMÉ: "Ani, you're right." (She approaches the side of a building) "And what is this? It's…" (She runs her fingers over the wall) "…brick. Not like on Coruscant."

ANAKIN: "Oh, Sith, that means we're in a different GALAXY!" (He clutches the sides of his face and pretends to cry)

OBI-WAN: "Maturity, Padawan. Language. Although, actually, you're not exactly my Padawan now, as you look the same age as I."

ANAKIN: "Good point. And are you still my master?"

OBI-WAN stares into the sky: "I have absolutely no idea whatsoever how to answer that."

PADMÉ: "I didn't think so." (She unexpectedly twirls around) "For some reason, I'm dizzy."

ANAKIN and OBI-WAN fall under the dizzy curse: "Me too."

(ALL collapse.)

---

Back to MONDAY, MAY 23rd - lunch break, on the soccer field

(It is raining, and the ground is muddy. ARYA, SPRUCE, GWEN, and CATRINA are the only ones on the field, not including the unconscious bodies that we have just found out to be ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, and PADMÉ)

SPRUCE, rubbing her arms against her chest: "We must be insane to be out here in the cold without coats."

CATRINA: "Except for me." (Her petite frame is covered in a shapeless navy blue wool coat)

ARYA: "And besides, aren't we insane enough?"

SPRUCE, changing the subject: "Whatever. I want to see those dead-looking bodies again, make sure they're all right." (She sprints towards the bodies, leading the other three girls)

GWEN: "And what if they are dead? Although I don't think so, because if they were, my nostrils would be filling up with the stench of death."

CATRINA: "Ew." (She pokes OBI-WAN'S arm) "They look like Star Wars people."

(ARYA hums the Star Wars theme song quietly)

CATRINA: "Have you adopted that as your national anthem, Ary?"

ARYA: "No…" (She kneels down and stares at ANAKIN) "Spruce, it's your boyfriend."

SPRUCE: "You weirdo." (She pushes ARYA to the side lightly and nudges ANAKIN) "Ehmagawd, he's even hotter in person."

GWEN rolls her eyes: "But he looks a great deal younger."

SPRUCE pokes ANAKIN and screams: "HEY, ANI!"

(Nothing happens)

SPRUCE: "Catrina, kick Obi-Wan Knownothing, please."

CATRINA: "You are sooooo mean. He's awesome! I won't kick him." (She gently nudges OBI-WAN and puts on a haunting yet soothing voice) "O-o-o-o-obi? Obi-Wan Kenobi? He-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l-o-o-o-o-o-o?"

(ARYA and GWEN try not to laugh)

SPRUCE, loudly and deeply: "ANAKIN SKYWALKER! THIS IS YOUR MASTER SPEAKING!"

(Nothing happens)

SPRUCE points to PADMÉ: "Who's the other person?"

GWEN bends over: "Looks like your opponent."

SPRUCE: "Who, Padmé Amidala-(She groans)-Skywalker? Oh, no…" (She lets out a high-pitched scream, which wakes ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, and PADMÉ up)

OBI-WAN: "Ouch. My ears." (He blinks and stares at the four girls) "Who are you?"

PADMÉ: "What's going on?" (She glances at ANAKIN, who is staring blankly at SPRUCE, who has a huge smile on her face)

ANAKIN stands up and prepares to ignite his lightsaber: "Who are --"

(ANAKIN cannot finish his question as he suddenly collapses. This is not from the dizziness curse, but an act by SPRUCE, who hugs him around the knees and knocks him off his feet)

SPRUCE: "Oh. My. Gawdit'sreallyAniOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" (She continues to squeal in a fangirl-style and keep her arms locked around ANAKIN'S legs)

OBI-WAN walks up to CATRINA but speaks to GWEN: "And who's this?" (He points to CATRINA, who jumps up and hugs him tightly)

CATRINA: "You're hot!" (Like SPRUCE, her arms seem to be permanently around OBI-WAN, and because she is somewhat short, her legs are dangling off the ground)

(PADMÉ rolls her eyes. SPRUCE, luckily, does not see this. ANAKIN is clearly confused.)

ARYA steps up to PADMÉ and bows: "I apologize for antics of my friends, Senator. If you'd like, I'll explain what's going on, though I have no idea myself."

(GWEN giggles behind ARYA'S back)

PADMÉ nods uncertainly: "I'd really like to know where we are, why I sound like a kid, and why…that blonde girl is hugging my hus--"

ARYA, in a C-3PO voice: "I'm really very sorry, but since you all look about twelve years old, I'd say it's a bit perverted for you to call Anakin your…yeah. And my friend Stephanie, or Spruce as we call her, seems to have an obsession for good-looking guys such as Anakin. And over there is Catrina, my other friend, who also seems to have an obsession for Obi-Wan over there."

GWEN: "What about me?"

ARYA: "Oh, right. This is Gwen, who's like the only normal person here. Almost forgot. Sorry."

PADMÉ: "Er…hello. Hey, Ani!"

ANAKIN, over SPRUCE'S and CATRINA'S squeals: "Yeah?"

PADMÉ: "Are you able to use the Force to find out who these people are?"

ANAKIN: "I don't think so. Ask Obi-Wan."

OBI-WAN, struggling to get CATRINA off of him: "Who mentioned me?"

ANAKIN: "Can you use the Force to identify these four strange girls?"

(CATRINA and SPRUCE reluctantly let go of OBI-WAN and ANAKIN)

CATRINA: "I just noticed something." (To OBI-WAN) "How come, you, Anakin, and Padmé look and sound really young?"

OBI-WAN, sarcastically: "Why thank you. Actually, we already knew that. We woke up here…yesterday, and then this dizzy thing went over us, and now…we're awake."

(OBI-WAN closes his eyes, but looks as if he's staring at CATRINA through closed eyes. After a few minutes, eyes still closed, he stares at SPRUCE, then ARYA, and finally GWEN. Amazingly, although reduced to twelve years of age and would therefore be a Padawan, his Jedi and Force skills are highly masterful)

ANAKIN: "So did you find out?"

OBI-WAN: "It was hard because they all seem to be hyped up on sugar or something, except for the girl with the black hair and glasses -"

(GWEN makes a facial expression that looks like a cross between a smile and a smirk)

OBI-WAN, continuing: "But what I found out was that the redhead who seems to love me is called Catrina Williams, the girl who seems to really like you is Stephanie Paterson, but everyone calls her Spruce, the girl with the long brown hair is Arya McCutchen, and the rather sane bespectacled girl is Gwendolyn Adrew, who is normally known as Gwen."

ANAKIN: "And how do they know our names?"

OBI-WAN: "What?"

ANAKIN: "They know our names." (He stands in front of ARYA) "What's my name?"

ARYA: "Anakin Skywalker. And that's Obi-Wan Kenobi and that's Padmé Amidala." (She grins)

OBI-WAN widens his eyes: "Scary."

PADMÉ: "How do they know our names, anyway? Do we have stalkers?" (She shudders) "Use the Force."

GWEN chuckles: "You sound like an old Jedi Master."

(OBI-WAN closes his eyes and stares at CATRINA, then SPRUCE, then ARYA, then GWEN, again. When he opens his eyes, he appears shocked)

OBI-WAN: "Apparently we are at a school on the planet Earth, and there is something called Star Wars that these four girls seem to have an addiction for, and we are…characters in that Star Wars thing."

CATRINA, staring at OBI-WAN: "You're really hot."

SPRUCE nudges CATRINA: "Shut up. By the way, what time is it?"

GWEN checks her watch: "12:45. Fifteen more minutes until the end of lunch break. We don't have much time. Hurry, you three. We need to find a place for you to hide. You're Jedi -" (She nods in PADMÉ'S direction) "-and, not being rude or anything, but you are a senator with an abnormally fancy dress, so you'll all look entirely out of place here."

SPRUCE: "There's a huge tree you can hide in until we come and find you. You know how to climb trees, right?"

ANAKIN: "I killed Count Dooku. Of course I can climb a tree."

(SPRUCE quickly wipes away some drool)

ARYA: "Ew. Well, of course you Jedi can climb trees. But Padmé…"

PADMÉ smirks: "I can, of course, but I can't climb very high."

ARYA: "Good. Follow us We know a way to get to the tree without everyone seeing."

ANAKIN: "The tree has a lot of leaves, right? My clothes are getting wet and it's as uncomfortable as Sith lightning."

(CATRINA coughs the word "Vain". SPRUCE gives her the death glare and starts walking on the path near the girls' locker room. ARYA, GWEN, ANAKIN, PADMÉ, and OBI-WAN, reluctantly giving CATRINA a piggyback, follow SPRUCE.

About five minutes later…)

SPRUCE: "Here's the tree. Lucky no one's here. Climb up, people."

(ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, and PADMÉ climb up the large evergreen tree, which has needles instead of leaves. ANAKIN blinks rapidly, the needles getting into his eyes.)

OBI-WAN, after twenty seconds: "HA! I'm highest!"

CATRINA, applauding: "That's my boy!"

(Two grade eight boys, both with spiky hair and eyeliner, approach)

ONE BOY: "What?"

CATRINA, embarrassed: "Oh…sorry. I was just reciting a line from the play I was in last year in the out-of-school drama class."

SAME BOY: "Uh…OK."

(The boys leave)

ARYA: "You were in a drama class?"

CATRINA: "Well, I had to think up an excuse."

(ARYA giggles)

GWEN, walking towards the tree: "So how are you doing up there?"

OBI-WAN: "Wet. Maybe I shouldn't be at the top of the tree." (He climbs down until he is a couple of tree limbs above ANAKIN, who is encouraging PADMÉ to climb up next to him) "That's better." (He shifts himself into a comfortable position, or at least as comfortable as the tree will allow him to be)

CATRINA, giggling girlishly: "You're cute when you're w--"

SPRUCE, clapping her hand over CATRINA'S mouth: "That sounds sooo wrong."

GWEN: "Good! Now, just stay there until you see us."

ARYA cups her ear with her left hand: "I think I hear the bell." (To ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, and PADMÉ) "Bye! We'll see you at 3:00!"

ANAKIN: "But how will we know when it's 3:00?"

SPRUCE: "Here! Borrow my watch." (She undoes the buckle on her watch and throws it up in the air. With the handy Force, ANAKIN catches it in mid-air)

(The four girls leave the three Star Wars people, who watch from the gaps in the bunches of needles on the tree)

ANAKIN: "Wonder if this has a taste?" (He picks off a needle)

OBI-WAN: "Don't be stupid."

ANAKIN: "Ugh!"

OBI-WAN: "What did I tell you?" (He snickers loudly)

PADMÉ: "I suggest you two be quiet or else you'll be found out."

ANAKIN: "Yes, O Authority Figure."

(PADMÉ tries to hide her smile.

Silence for a long time.)


	3. Anders, Oliver, and Paige

DISCLAIMER: Do I look like George Lucas? No. So, I don't own Star Wars. What I do own, though, is Arya, Spruce, Gwen, and Catrina. La la la.

There's a little tribute to one of DarthGladiator45's stories here, which I really should add to my favourites list.

---

MONDAY, MAY 23RD - at the tree ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, and PADMÉ are currently hiding in

(School is over for today, and while the rest of the students are waiting at the parking lots, ARYA, SPRUCE, GWEN, and CATRINA are at the current location above. It is still raining, and they are shivering in the cold.

ARYA picks up a stone from the muddy ground and throws it into the needles. It hits OBI-WAN in the forehead.)

OBI-WAN: "Ow! Sith!"

ANAKIN, mimicking OBI-WAN: "Language, Master. Although, as you said, we look the same age, so you can't really be my master now."

(CATRINA, in a monkey-like fashion, swoops up onto the lowest tree branch)

CATRINA: "Hey, you guys can come down now! Are you OK, Obi?"

OBI-WAN: "Uh…yeah."

(ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, and PADMÉ climb down)

OBI-WAN: "It's a good thing I went down a couple of branches, or else my lungs would have filled up with rain water I would have accidentally swallowed."

ANAKIN, under his breath: "I wish you had stayed up there. Oh, Spruce, here's your watch." (He hands over SPRUCE'S watch)

SPRUCE, batting her eyelashes: "Thank you, Ani." (She takes it from him and fastens it around her wrist

PADMÉ grimaces slightly, but SPRUCE doesn't notice)

ARYA, to ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, and PADMÉ: "OK, now, my mum's gonna drive us in her van to my house, where you'll stay for tonight. We've got a pretty big house, so you'll have your own rooms each. Later, we'll find a way for you to survive here until you finally get back to your world."

PADMÉ: "Sorry, but what's a van?"

ARYA: "It's like a speeder, only bigger and it drives on land."

(The seven people walk to the parking lot, where ARYA'S mum's van is already parked. Quickly, they all jump into the van.)

ARYA, quickly: "HimumnotimetotalkyesIhadawonderfuldayatschoolhowaboutyouhowwasworkohthat'sveryniceohhiLaurahowwasschoolgoodminetoo…oh, by the way, mum, if you ask about the three people in the back next to Laura, they're…" (She thinks quickly about why the Jedi and the senator are in the van) "They're exchange students, for our school exchange program. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, I thought Dad knew…well, now you know. Oh, and we had some plans for Gwen to come home with us today for dinner, and you know that Spruce is coming too."

(GWEN has a strange look on her face. ARYA winks, and GWEN nods quickly)

LAURA, sarcastically: "I was wondering who they were. I was hoping to start a conversation with them."

GWEN: "Don't be rude, Laura."

LAURA: "OK, I won't…" (Under her breath) "…geek."

GWEN: "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

ARYA'S MUM: "That's all right with me, Gwen. Here, you can borrow my cell phone." (She holds out her cell phone for Gwen to take)

GWEN: "Thanks, Mrs McCutchen." (She dials her parents' number) "Hello, Dad, this is Gwen. I was wondering if…"

(Silence for the rest of the car ride)

MONDAY, MAY 23RD - CATRINA'S house

ARYA and GWEN: "Bye, Catrina!"

CATRINA: "Bye!"

SPRUCE, loudly: "Bye, Mrs Kenobi!"

(CATRINA laughs as she walks down the path to her house)

MONDAY, MAY 23RD - ARYA'S house

ARYA, opening the van door: "Everybody out!"

(LAURA gets out and kicks ARYA in the ankle)

ARYA: "Ouch. You bantha."

(ALL except ARYA, ARYA'S MUM, and LAURA laugh maniacally and get out of the van)

ARYA: "Wow. I had no idea that that was laugh-worthy."

SPRUCE: "It is if you're in Star Wars." (She points to ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, and PADMÉ, who are laughing so hard they are leaning on each other for support so they don't fall over) "Probably because they've never heard an Earth person say that."

(ARYA hums the Star Wars theme song…again

ALL enter ARYA'S house

Inside…

Once ALL except ARYA'S MUM and LAURA are in ARYA'S room, ARYA slams the door and locks it. She turns on her computer and logs in quickly.)

GWEN: "Er, Ary, what are you doing?"

ANAKIN: "Hey, you've got that cool thing? Awesome! Got any games?"

ARYA: "In a way, I do, but on Earth, we call it the Internet. This is a computer. And I do have games, but I don't have anything like "Chase Zam Wesell" or anything like that. I wish I did, though."

GWEN: "I repeat: Ary, what are you doing?"

(ARYA opens up a Word document)

ARYA, to ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, and PADMÉ: "Tell me how you got here. From the beginning."

PADMÉ: "What do you mean?"

ANAKIN: "Stop staring at me, Spruce. Anyway, I think Arya means that she wants us to know how we got to that soccer field, and why we're not on Coruscant."

PADMÉ: "Oh! I know. Well, I think Ani and Obi-Wan should start, seeing as they know what was going on."

OBI-WAN: "Very well. Anakin and I were just about to go on one of our missions, this one to some remote planet I can't remember the name of --"

SPRUCE: "Wait a moment. Was this the mission where you had to kill Dorky Dooku and stuff?" (She coughs the word "Git")

OBI-WAN: "We have to kill Count Dooku?"

SPRUCE coughs: "Never mind. Carry on."

PADMÉ: "And I was about to see them leave, along with some other people. I was standing by the ramp to the starship. Just as --"

ANAKIN: "Just as we were about to walk onto the ramp, this weird purplish-bluish-black hole appeared in the ramp, like someone had shot a huge blaster bullet at it, but it was swirling, like a vortex or a whirlpool, sucking us in. Thinking I was about to fall through it, I grabbed onto Padmé and Obi-Wan, and then fell through it."

PADMÉ: "Oh, how dare you interrupt me." (She smacks ANAKIN'S hand) "Just joking. Anyway, it felt strange, because the hole looked rather small, about the size of your head --" (She points to SPRUCE) "--but it was as if it suddenly grew larger when we fell through it. I think I became unconscious when we fell through that hole."

ANAKIN: "Me too."

OBI-WAN: "Me three. And so, there we were on that field, about ten minutes later."

ARYA, who has been typing these records out on the word document: "Did you feel like you were in the sky and then you fell onto the soccer field, or did you just…appear?" (She waves her hands in a magical way)

OBI-WAN: "Er…I think I felt a pain in my back when we landed, so I think we dropped from the sky."

(GWEN falls onto ARYA'S bed, laughing)

OBI-WAN: "Can't be that funny."

GWEN, laughing: "Good…point…you've got…there…" (She holds her breath, but the breath dies as she continues to laugh. Eventually SPRUCE jabs her in the side with her fist, so she stops.) "Sorry."

ARYA: "Okey-dokey, that's all we need to know. Now…" (In a serious business-like tone) "…we must get to more serious business. To survive here, even if it's for a couple of days, you will be part of our family."

(ANAKIN raises his eyebrow in a confused manner)

ARYA, sighing exasperatedly: "What I mean is, you will attend our school. You will wear this uniform…" (She grabs a fistful of her blazer and shakes it around) "…and you will have new names."

ANAKIN: "We'll have to wear a kilt?"

ARYA: "No. Stupid. You wear grey pants."

OBI-WAN: "Darn. I would look good in a kilt."

(A/N: Here I was going to have Spruce cough the words "Gay Scot", but that sounds racist. However, Obi would look good in a kilt.)

PADMÉ: "Is there something wrong with our current names?"

SPRUCE: "There's something wrong with mine. It's supposed to be Stephanie Claire Skywalker, neé Paterson."

GWEN, giving SPRUCE the death glare: "Ignore her. What we mean is, if you're going to be at our school, the names Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padmé are too…unusual. Not in a bad way, of course, but in our world, on Earth, Star Wars, the movie series you are in…I'll tell you about it later…we aren't the only people who like it. Millions of people all over the world love it, literally worship it. And many people, especially boys, in are school like it. If you go around with those names, people are not going to leave you alone. Actually, let me correct myself - they'll either ask you a lot of questions, stay as far away from you as possible because they think you're unreal, or just not give you any privacy. So, you need to go by 'common' names. Arya, mind if I use the computer for a second?"

ARYA, getting off the computer: "Go ahead."

SPRUCE: "Why not just use Hayden, Ewan, and Natalie?" (She gets weird looks from ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, and PADMÉ) "Just some random names." (She giggles nervously)

ARYA: "People will get suspicious."

SPRUCE: "Then…uh…Haden without the Y, although it's shmexier with the Y, Evan, and Natasha."

(GWEN, ignoring SPRUCE, opens up Google and types in "names" in the search box. She clicks on the first link, leading to the website "www . babynames . com" (A/N: This site really does exist. Just get rid of the spaces between the periods.)

ANAKIN,furious: "ARGH! Do I look like a baby to you?" (He points to himself)

OBI-WAN: "Careful. Anger leads to --"

ANAKIN: "Dark side. Blah, blah, blah."

GWEN: "The way we will pick out new English names for you is to get a website listing lots and lots of names."

ARYA: "I use these all the time when I want to name characters in stories I'm writing. Can I take control?"

GWEN: "No. Just kidding. Sure." (She gets off the computer)

ARYA: "Now, because you're so impatient, Anakin, we'll find a name similar to yours first." (She clicks on the letter A, which leads to a list of names beginning with A) "Wait, I want to look up my name first." (She scrolls down until she gets to ARYA) "Meaning: honored, noble. Everyone bow down to me right now! No, just joking. Gender: E, meaning either. Well, that's embarassing. Origin: Hindi. That's India. Weird. I'm not Indian." (She shrugs and goes up to the top of the list) "A'Marie. Gracious under adversity. Oh, no, wait, that's a girl's name. Never mind." (She slowly scrolls down until she gets to a male name) "Aaron…"

ANAKIN: "No."

ARYA: "Fine. Oh, wait, you can get male names only." (She clicks on the link titled "Male Names Only) "That's better. Now…" (She places her chin on her left hand, elbow propped up on the desk) "Adam?"

ANAKIN: "No…"

ARYA: "...Adiel?"

ANAKIN: "No way. It means 'goat'. See?" (He points to the meaning of the name Adiel)

ARYA: "Fine. Well, I can't pronounce it, anyway. Um…oh, no, not Adolph. Fat chance. Adrian?" (A/N: I'm pretty sure I'll cause controversy over that third sentence.)

(ANAKIN shrugs. ARYA continues to scroll down)

ARYA: "Sweet! Anakin's on this list! As a name!"

ANAKIN: "Can I see?" (He looks over ARYA'S shoulder and notices his name) "I'm FAMOUS!" (He jumps in happiness) "Mind if I see the names? I want to choose for myself." (He looks at the list) "The closest thing is 'An'. I'm not too sure." (He highlights the name Anders) "This name sounds cool."

ARYA: "Anders? That's nice." (She grins) "So your Earth name is Anders. Anders what?" (She Googles "surnames" and clicks on a random link, then bookmarks it) "We'll check that out later." (On a blank Word document, she types in "Anakin: Anders") "Now, Obi-Wan." (She goes back to the list of names and clicks on 'O', then 'Male Names Only') "How about 'Obedience?'" (She laughs, implying it is a joke)

OBI-WAN: "WHAT? No thanks."

ARYA: "OK, because O isn't very common, I'll pick a random name." (Eyes closed, she scrolls up and down repeatedly and places her finger on a random name) "Okapi. Animal with long neck. African. Oh, god…"

(ANAKIN and PADMÉ laugh, while OBI-WAN looks disgusted)

ARYA: "Out of the question." (She closes her eyes and scrolls up and down again, then opens her eyes) "Osbourne. Born from a bear."

OBI-WAN, sneering: "BORN from a BEAR!"

ANAKIN, casually: "So tell me, Obi-Wan, was your mother a bear?"

OBI-WAN: "Stop it. I had human parents. Arya, let me take over." (He scrolls up and down rapidly and then mouses over the name Orlando)

SPRUCE: "Are you kidding? I want to fawn over the REAL Orlando, who is waaay better than YOU." (She gets a kick in the shin from Gwen) "Ow."

OBI-WAN: "I wasn't going to pick that name." (He continues to look over the list) "There are no decent names here."

PADMÉ: "You're being mean to people whose names start with O. Like yourself."

OBI-WAN: "Ha ha. Be nice to a Jedi. We are respectful of others, therefore we deserve respect."

ARYA: "How 'bout Oliver?"

OBI-WAN: "At the moment I am desperate, so I'll take any name."

SPRUCE: "Like Oklahoma?"

OBI-WAN: "No, like Oliver."

SPRUCE: "Isn't that a grape juice?"

GWEN: "No. I don't think so."

SPRUCE: "I thought it was."

ANAKIN: "Well, maybe you're wrong."

SPRUCE: "You're so mean to me! And I thought I liked you!" (Nevertheless, she throws her arms around ANAKIN, who looks shocked

ARYA types in "Obi-Wan: Oliver" under "Anakin: Anders" in her Word document)

ARYA: "Now one for Padmé."

PADMÉ: "Um, not to be rude or anything, but why was I last?"

(ARYA shrugs, goes to the top of the name page, and clicks on the letter P, and then clicks on the link "Female Names Only")

ARYA: "Now, P for a female name is, unfortunately, not often chosen, so there aren't many names here. The closest thing to your name here is Padma. Is that OK?"

SPRUCE: "Padma Patil!"

(ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, PADMÉ, and GWEN give SPRUCE weird looks)

SPRUCE: "Sorry."

ARYA: "The only problem is, Padma is a Hindi name. You, Padmé - stop giving Spruce that weird look --"

PADMÉ: "Sorry. And I don't look, well, Hindi?"

ANAKIN: "No. You look Nabooan." (A/N: Anything having to do with Naboo is referred to as Nabooan, not Nubian. Nubia is a planet in the SW galaxy, so that is where Nubian comes in. Just wanted to make that clear. Want proof? Look on Wikipedia.)

PADMÉ: "Of course."

(SPRUCE gnashes her teeth)

ARYA: "There's…Page, no, that's more of a boy's name…there's Pahana --"

PADMÉ: "That's nice."

ARYA: "Paige, Paisley, Paiva --"

PADMÉ: "I'll go with Pahana. Or Paige."

SPRUCE, through gritted teeth: "Well, aren't you independent?"

GWEN: "Don't be so mean to…uh…"

ARYA and ANAKIN: "Paige."

OBI-WAN: "Pahana." (Silence) "Well, sorry for being different."

PADMÉ: "Paige, then." (She smiles

ARYA types in "Padmé: Paige" on her computer)

ARYA: "Now for last names." (She clicks on the surnames bookmark in her favourites menu) "This time we'll go, um, Padmé, Obi-Wan, Anakin."

ANAKIN: "Why in the Force am I last?" (He fake-pouts)

SPRUCE: "Because you are the most important." (She grins and pats him on the back)

ARYA: "Spruce!"

PADMÉ: "Do we use Amidala or Naberrie?"

SPRUCE: "Naberrie sounds like some kind of poisonous fruit."

ARYA, ignoring SPRUCE: "I'd say Amidala. Gwen? You're the expert."

(GWEN nods in agreement)

ARYA: "OK." (She clicks on the letter A) "Holy fish, there are a lot of names here." (She clicks on the link entitled Am, leading to the names starting with A-M) "Ah, that's better." (She scrolls down slowly) "Ama…Amb…Ame…Ami, that's better…now, let's see…Amidei, Amidon. Amidon. How's that? Padmé?"

PADMÉ, shrugging: "Fine with me."

(ARYA goes back to the Word document and types "Amidon" next to "Paige", then goes to the surnames webpage and clicks on the letter K, then Ke)

SPRUCE: "The Obi-Wan Kenobi Rap!" (A/N: The 'Obi-Wan Kenobi Rap' is a little joke among my class, basically you just say 'Obi-Wan Kenobi' in a really deep voice and pretend to swing a lightsaber around, saying 'zing zing zee-oong'. In this story, the 'rap' is known throughout ARYA'S, SPRUCE'S, GWEN'S, and CATRINA'S class.)

ARYA: "Oh, heck, the one I can think of out of the top of my head is Kennedy."

OBI-WAN: "That sounds freakishly like Kenobi."

ARYA: "That's the point." (She types "Kennedy" next to "Oliver") "Oliver Kennedy sounds like some famous scientist engineer guy."

GWEN: "You mean Orville Wright." (A/N: Obi's 'earth name' was going to be Orville, but it sounded a little too posh.)

ARYA: "Anakin…sorry, Anders…" (On the surnames page, she clicks on S and then Sk. Then she groans) "Skyring. Too much like Skywalker." (She scrolls up slowly) "Oh my god, Skomp." (She bursts out laughing, as well as SPRUCE, GWEN, and OBI-WAN)

ANAKIN: "Now I know what embarrassment really is."

ARYA: "Skipper."

SPRUCE: "Isn't that a fish? No, that's kipper."

ARYA: "Very well."

ANAKIN, crossing his arms: "I really want to choose." (He grabs control of the mouse)

OBI-WAN, looking over ANAKIN'S shoulder: "Personally, I quite like…" (OBI-WAN attempts to pronounce the surname) "…Skivofilakas."

ANAKIN: "Shut up. I like --"

SPRUCE, pointing to a surname: "Oh my gosh, Rita Skeeter."

(ANAKIN, OBI-WAN, and PADMÉ give SPRUCE odd looks again)

SPRUCE, kicking herself: "I keep doing that."

ANAKIN: "Anders Skarrett."

ARYA: "Skarrett? OK." (She nods and types "Skarrett" next to Anders") "There. Now, if anyone asks you your middle name, yours is, um, Hayden. Sorry, no, went a little off track there. Eh, Ryan. Random name." (She shrugs)

ANAKIN: "Anders Ryan Skarrett?" (He nods, a bit uneasily)

SPRUCE, pouting: "Hayden is hot."

GWEN: "Yours, Obi-Wan, is, um, Will."

OBI-WAN: "That was random, but I'll go with it."

SPRUCE, pointing to PADMÉ: "Yours is Orenda. It sounds like horrendous, and is Iroquois Indian and means 'magic power', which is ironic since you--"

(PADMÉ gives SPRUCE the death glare)

PADMÉ: "I thought that Indian was politically incorrect?"

SPRUCE: "That is just scary. How did you know that?"

PADMÉ: "Heard some people talking about it in the classroom behind the tree."

SPRUCE: "OK, your middle name is, um, Leona. Again, a random name, so don't ask me."

PADMÉ, laughing: "Finally, something decent from you. Nice name, actually. Leona."

(SPRUCE blinks)

ARYA, rubbing her hands: "OK. So we have your names. Now, I know this will be retarded, but…"

(ARYA grabs a nearby flashlight, walks over to the light switch in her room, turns off the lights, and sits on the floor in front of her computer)

ARYA: "Everybody sit in a circle. Not around me."

(ALL except ARYA move into a space, forming a circle)

ARYA: "This…" (She turns on her flashlight, the light under her chin) "…is an ancient ritual that was formed by a possible past version of me a very long time ago. It is the ritual of promises, the oath that you will swear to each other."

GWEN: "I'm freaked out. This is like that scary ritual thing in _The Da Vinci Code_. A really good book, but scary." (She shudders) (A/N: It was scarier in the movie.)

ARYA: "Silence, Gwen!"

GWEN, sarcastically: "Weirdo."

ARYA: "Now. What I want you all to do is this." (She turns off her flashlight and closes the curtains) "Hold out your right hand in the middle of this circle."

(ALL hold out their right hands. SPRUCE holds out both hands, her left hand acting as CATRINA'S right hand)

ARYA: "Now. What I want each of you to do is, for exactly two seconds, grasp every person's hand once."

(ALL follow ARYA'S orders)

ARYA: "Take the hand of the person opposite you. In my case, Padmé-slash-Paige." (She takes PADMÉ'S hand

GWEN takes ANAKIN'S and SPRUCE takes both hands in OBI-WAN'S, much to her dislike)

ARYA: "Now, don't let go. Repeat after me, my friends: _I promise._"

ALL: "I promise."

ARYA: "_That my friends of Star Wars and my friends of Earth._"

ALL: "That my friends of Star Wars and my friends of Earth."

ARYA: "_Keep the secret we have laid down upon us all._"

ALL: "Keep the secret we have laid down upon us all."

ARYA: "_And never speak its name._"

ALL: "And never speak its name."

ARYA: "_My friends of Star Wars._"

ALL: "My friends of Star Wars."

ARYA: "_Are never to reveal their true lives."_

ALL: "Are never to reveal their true lives."

ARYA: "_My friends of Earth._"

ALL: "My friends of Earth."

ARYA: "_Are never to reveal their friends' true lives."_

ALL: "Are never to reveal their friends' true lives."

ARYA: "_This I vow._"

ALL: "This I vow."

ARYA: "_If I am to disobey this act."_

ALL: "If I am to disobey this act."

ARYA: "_May the Sarlacc find me and devour me for over one thousand years."_

ALL: "May the Sarlacc find me and devour me for over one thousand years."

ARYA: "You may stop repeating now, my friends. Let go of one another's hands and stand. Who wants to play Scrabble against me?"

ANAKIN: "Sith, not the Sarlacc! Someone I knew fell into that pit and is probably still being digested right now."

SPRUCE, laying a hand on ANAKIN'S shoulder: "I'm really sorry, Ani."

(PADMÉ rolls her eyes but doesn't say anything

ARYA opens up the curtains and turns on the light)

OBI-WAN: "That was really weird."

ARYA, grinning: "Thanks."


End file.
